1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique for processing a sound signal.
2. Background Art
In order to prevent noise due to change in an operation mode of a sound system, a configuration in which reproduced sound is temporarily attenuated through silence processing (mute processing) and the operation mode is changed within a silence period is generally made. Meanwhile, when a sound signal is instantaneously changed to a silence state, instantaneous noise (hereinafter, referred to as “pop noise”) is likely to occur. For the purpose of preventing pop noise, for example, JP-A-2008-109560 discloses a technique (soft mute processing) in which the volume of the sound signal changes over a predetermined time (hereinafter, referred to as “gradually-change time”) in a stepwise manner.